


no lo necesitan

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Wordcount: 150, old work - 2015
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Ellos no pidieron nada de eso. No pidieron ser semidioses. No lo quieren. No lo necesitan.





	

Ellos no pidieron nada de eso. No pidieron ser semidioses. No lo quieren.

No quieren nada que tenga que ver con ese mundo. No quieren pasarse media vida (o toda) en un campamento de verano. No quieren los poderes, las habilidades sobrehumanas. No quieren que su esperanza de vida roce tan solo los treinta años. No quieren morir a manos de un ser que solo debería existir en libros de mitos y pesadillas de niños. No quieren vivir en constante alerta, siempre con la sensación de que estar siendo seguidos, vigilados. No quieren vivir con miedo.

Y, sobre todo, no quieren ser héroes. No quieren que escriban sonetos sobre sus hazañas. No quieren vivir una tragedia (porque no hay héroes con final feliz). No quieren que sus vidas estén marcadas por profecías y nobles ideales. No quieren alcanzar la gloria ni tener un lugar en la historia.

No lo necesitan.


End file.
